


Четыре утра

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [14]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Gen, Thriller, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik





	Четыре утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128019) by [rico with a gun (Heterochromia_Mars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/rico%20with%20a%20gun). 



Ты просыпаешься оттого, что на кухне что-то со звоном упало на пол. Лёжа в темноте, ты прислушиваешься, и ровно в тот момент, когда ты уже почти списываешь это на то, что просто что-то стояло слишком близко к краю разделочного стола, раздаётся приглушённое бормотание.  
  
У тебя на кухне кто-то есть!  
  
Сердце заходится в груди, пока ты медленно сползаешь с кровати, прихватываешь телефон с прикроватного столика и миниатюрную гитару, прислонённую к стене около двери. Ты уже целую вечность раздумываешь: продать её или подарить кому-нибудь, но теперь-то она уж точно окажется разбитой о голову того, кто за каким-то хреном шарит по твоей…  
  
Ты зажигаешь свет и оказываешься лицом к лицу с четырьмя парнями, выгребающими из твоего холодильника половину содержимого.  
  
Ну да… Это… именно то, о чём надо было подумать в первую очередь.  
  
— Привет, Марлин! — радостно восклицает Рядовой, будто это не у него в руках пять коробок молока.  
  
— Что вы, ребята, делаете у меня на кухне?! — Не то что ты действительно рассчитываешь услышать ответ, но не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Типа того.  
  
— Привет, красотка. Мы тут заглянули одолжить кой-чего, — привычно рисуясь, отвечает Шкипер, чудом удерживающий несколько коробок с замороженной пиццей, поверх которых громоздятся банки с джемом. — А что ещё, по-твоему, мы тут делаем?  
  
Эти ребята… И полное отсутствие у Джулиана уважения к понятию личного пространства… Удивительно, что у тебя в холодильнике вообще хоть что-то есть.  
  
— И, если вкратце, вы одалживаете это всё для чего конкретно?  
  
— Это засекреченная информация, — невозмутимо сообщает Ковальски, перекладывая в рюкзак весь твой сыр.  
  
Ещё несколько секунд ты ошеломлённо наблюдаешь за тем, как дрожит под тяжестью продуктов Рядовой, как Шкипер удерживает в руках пирамиду и как Рико съедает половину равиоли из кастрюли, а затем выключаешь свет и возвращаешься в кровать.  
  
Мальчишки. Ну чесслово!


End file.
